Trace Negative
Brian Adams was the Founder,Owner,Chairman, and the Heart & Soul of the GWEF Roster.He was the General Manager of GWEF Extreme but he resigned from the position. He is currently resigned with the GWEF under the Extreme Brand. GWEF Extreme (2009-2010) Since his debut at the World Premire, Adams had named himself the GM of Extreme. Later on down the path, he eventually resigned and hired Edge as the GM. At the Christmas Edition of Midcard, Brian Adams was the #4 Entrant into the 10-Man Battle Royal for #1 Contendership for the Hardcore Championship. Adams ended up winning and fought Champion JBL in a Tables Match. Adams won and became the 4th Hardcore Champion. Brian Adams is now ready to defend his Hardcore Championship against 3 other Superstars in a Battle Royal as a Tune-Up for the Loyal Bash Match. He ended up retaining his Hardcore Championship and winning the Loyal Bash Match as the #1 Entrant. He will defend his #1 Contendership at GWEF No Way Out. Adams lost the Hardcore Championship to Jeff Hardy, making Adams not undefeated no longer. At the 17th Episode of Extreme, Adams fired Extreme General Manager Edge, thus turning Adams face. At No Way Out, Adams successfully defended his #1 Contendership for a World Championship of his Choice against Christian, MVP, Evan Bourne, The Big Show, and Dolph Ziggler inside the Elimination Chamber. Before the Main Event, Adams hired a New GM Of Extreme, his wife Melina. There was suppose to be a Contract Signing to make it official, but former GM Edge interfered and ruined the Contract Signing. There will be another Contract Signing on Killadown. There is also no word on what World Championship that Brian Adams will go for at Superstars vs CAWS. Brian Adams has decided to jump to Demolish and contend for the GWEF Championship at Superstars vs CAWS. GWEF Demolish (2010) On the 23rd Episode of Demolish, Brian Adams has decided to fight for the GWEF Championship and Jump ship to Demolish. On his 1st Night, he went against Randy Orton and defeated Orton with the Negativa Vise. GWEF Champion, World Heavyweight Champion and Heel Turn (2010) At Superstars vs CAWS, Brian Adams defeated Matt Hardy for the GWEF Championship. At the next CPV, No Remorse, Brian will go against Rey Mysterio for the GWEF Championship. At No Remorse, Adams was successful in his defense against Rey Mysterio. At the Last Episode of Demolish before Nagging Rights, he defined the odds again by retaining the GWEF Championship in an Elimination Chamber Match. At Nagging Rights, Brian Adams revealed that he never wanted to face Chris Jericho at Nagging Rights, which led to The Miz cashing his Money in the Bank Briefcase before the Last Title Swap Match. Adams ended up winning the match against The Miz anyway. At GWEF Wild Card, Brian Adams will defend the World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat Match. On the Last Demolish before Wild Card, Adams lost in a Ladder Match that if he won, Chris Jericho would lose 33% of the GWEF. At GWEF Democracy, Brian Adams defeated Chris Jericho in a Tables Match. At GWEF Frenzy, Adams will defend the World Heavyweight Championship. At, Frenzy, Adams had not only lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Chris Jericho, he also lost his Owner Position to Jericho also. Return to GWEF Demolish (2010-2011) Brian Adams somehow has been rehired as a Superstar ONLY. He will make his return somewhere in the future. At Redemption, Adams returned with a new name called Trace Negative. He won the GWEF Tag Team Championship in the same night.﻿ Return to Extreme & Heel Turn (2011-Present) Because of the GWEF Draft, Trace Negative was selected to go to Extreme with the 3rd Pick. Championships and Accomplishments As Brian Adams﻿ *GWEF **1x GWEF Champion **1x World Heavyweight Champion **1x GWEF Mixed Tag Team Championship (First Champion) **1x GWEF Hardcore Champion **1x Loyal Bash Winner As Trace Negative *2x GWEF Tag Team Champion *1x GWEF Hardcore Champion Finishers and Signature Moves As 'Mr.Negative' Brian Adams *Negativa Kick (Spinning Roundhouse Kick)-Used as Finisher *Negative Bay Drop (Swanton Bomb)-Used as Finisher *The Negativa (Cobra Clutch Leg Sweep)-Used as Finisher on Episode 10. Used as Signature *The Negativa Vise (Anaconda Vise)-Regular Submission Move. (Used on John Cena on a Midcard Match.) *Many variations of the Shining Wizard. *Diving Leg Drop *Perfect Driver (Steam-Roller) As 'General Manager' Brian Adams *Negative Fate (Twist of Fate) Used as Finisher until the move to Smackdown vs Raw 2010 *Negative Buster (Mic Check) Used as Finsher until the Move to Smackdown vs Raw 2010 As Trace Negative *Faith of Trace (Faith Breaker) *Trace Kick (Super Kick) *Springboard Over Castle Entrance Themes *'"Coming Home" by Alter Bridge' Category:GWEF Category:Mary-Sue